


Letting Go

by Hidana_Deathwish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Feels, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidana_Deathwish/pseuds/Hidana_Deathwish
Summary: People would assume that letting go of the person you loved was the hardest part of a break up. For Aomine the hardest part was seeing his love move on.





	

"We need to talk."

  
Wasn't it obvious what that meant?

  
That phrase was never used for anything good, right?

  
"Huh? What is it Tetsu?"

  
The question came almost immediately and the ball that was held in the taller's hand was dropped as he turned to look at his lover.

  
Could he still call him that?

  
"This... It's not working... And I'm not sure we can be together anymore.." The smaller looked away from Aomine expecting anger. Basketball was Aomine's life and Tetsuya was his shadow.

  
But anger didn't come.

  
Nothing came.

  
When Kuroko looked up at Aomine he saw a strained smile. He decided to speak once more.

  
"Aomine, I'm breaking up with you, do you want to say anything?" Part of him hoped Aomine would be mad, try to fight for him maybe, but instead he just shook his head.

  
"It's okay, Tetsu. If you aren't happy with me then why stay? I'm not mad.. Thanks for all the good times." He asked watching the other's face. Kuroko as usual didn't show any hint of emotion and simply turned away from the other exiting the gym hall.

  
The forced smile dropped and the tanned male let out a long breath, why had this happened?

  
What did he do wrong?

  
Swearing loudly he sat on the empty floor, outstretching his leg and raising his knee to rest his elbow on it. Placing his face in his palm he calmed his breathing.

  
The silence was somewhat comforting as he was left alone to his own thoughts.

  
The weeks following the bluenette grew distant, more hateful. Even when Kuroko tried so hard to play normally Aomine pushed him away. He focuses on training more, any things ether than being left alone anymore.

  
But he soon got too good, too self centred, why should he rely on anyone else when he was the best there was.

  
He stopped going to practice, instead preferring to lay on the roof, the person who came to him the most was Kise. That pissed him of for some reason - he didn't want to see Kise, he wanted to see his shadow.

  
But then, why should Kuroko chase him when Aomine didn't bother.

  
There was only one time Kuroko really visited Aomine.

  
"Aomine."

"Tetsu."

"It's not good to skip practice."

"Whatever."

  
It was a bland conversation and they sat in silence mostly, for the most part their intimate relationship was private, Akashi would've worked it out, but to anyone else they were just friends.

  
Maybe that's what annoyed Aomine more, he couldn't talk about it to anyone, get advice.

  
Once again Kuroko piped up.

"Come to practice."

"I already said no, I don't need to come, I'm already the best. Fuck Tetsu you're so annoying just leave me alone."

  
Maybe that wasn't the best way to win back your ex's heart. The toxicity in Aomine's voice stung and the smaller nodded silently standing and leaving.

  
Once again Aomine didn't try to stop him.

  
When Aomine learned Kuroko was quitting the team a few days later rage was the only way to describe what he felt.

  
How could he do that? Just leave, it wasn't right.

  
This was the third serious encounter the two had after the break up and it was still unpleasant to say the least.

  
"You're just going to quit? What the hell is wrong with you, huh? The team still needs you so why the hell are you quitting?" He grabbed the other by the hem of his shirt tightly pulling the other closer and yelling at him. Even with this Kuroko remained stoic.

  
"Aomine I don't think anyone needs me now that you're so perfect and besides." His tone was bitter and he looked deep into the other's eyes "basketball just isn't enjoyable to me."

  
The words stung, Kuroko must've been the most enthusiastic about basketball, so how could he just say he didn't care. Aomine pushed him back with a snarl "fine! Quit! Clearly we don't need you if you think like that." He moved to turn around and spat one more snide comment "we only need people essential to winning, if you aren't then it's better you quit."

 

  
A year past that day and Aomine wouldn't lie and say he didn't think about where he went wrong, that he didn't regret it, but even so he kept winning, didn't turn up to practise still. Why bother, he wouldn't ever have competition.

  
Maybe it bothered him slightly when Momoi told him she'd seen Kuroko with a new light.

  
No he wasn't sure that was what bothered him.

  
Was it his new light that bothered Aomine?

Or maybe the fact Kuroko started to play again.

Well who cared right?

  
As long as Tetsu's happy.

  
That's what mattered most, right?

  
Right.

  
And really Aomine shouldn't even be allowed to be jealous, if he cared so much about Kuroko then why was he so cruel to him.

  
After practice one evening the dark skinned male decided to go out for a drink, of course he'd forgotten exactly who liked to frequent this specific milkshake bar.

  
Actually it was funny, Kuroko's new light. He was almost completely opposite from Aomine, but that alone made him very similar.

  
Both hot headed, dumb in their own sense, cocky.

  
For a second he locked eyes with his shadow.. Well ex shadow, but he looked away walking out. What was this feeling?

  
It felt like his heart sunk and he'd subconsciously clenched his fists, he couldn't be jealous, right?

  
Why should he be jealous, he was the one who distanced himself from Kuroko.

  
He was the one who ruined things, really he didn't even deserve the other.

  
Yet that just wound him up even more, and he took in a deep inhale.

  
"Don't think about it Daiki, you can't be upset that he's moved on, it's not your business"

  
He had to remind himself this, because even if he didn't like it, he wasn't Kuroko. He couldn't tell Kuroko who to date and who not to date.

  
Just as he was starting to calm down and walk away he heard a small whisper of his name.

  
Surely when looking down he saw Kuroko "Tetsu." He greeted voice lowered. Maybe to hide the hurt, maybe it emphasised it, he wondered how he appeared to Kuroko right now.

  
"It's not what it seems.." Kuroko spoke looking up at Aomine reading his upset expression, of course his concern was brushed away "yes it is. You've moved on, you have a new light, a new team. A new everything." His tone was definitely bitter, he wanted Tetsuya for himself, it was instinct, but he knew that was wrong.

  
He turned his head away.

  
He didn't want to say the next bit.

  
He didn't want to part from Kuroko again, didn't want to walk away.

  
But his time with his ex was running low as he saw the red head beginning to walk out of the store.

  
So many things ran through Aomine's head, he wanted to tell Kuroko he still loved him, wanted to beg him to come back to him even for the night. He wanted so many things.

  
But it didn't matter what Aomine wanted, and that he had to remind himself.

  
It's all about Tetsu.

  
It'll always be about him.

  
So once again Aomine decided to push his own feelings aside. It'd be better for the both of them to do that.

  
Just as the red head walked out and looked at the two with a confused expression. Just as the new light was going to speak. That's when he said it.

  
"I'm happy for you."

  
And with that Aomine walked away, not allowing Kuroko to say another word. Kuroko shouldn't have to explain himself.

  
Aomine would make sure Kuroko never did, even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

  
Because really all Aomine really ever wanted was for Kuroko to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by XYLØ's Afterlife.
> 
> Writen on mobile at like 3-4am
> 
> I wanted Aokuro angst.. I'm so tired!
> 
> I tried my best, so sorry for mistakes.


End file.
